


The Beast Inside

by AmichelleYT



Category: Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmichelleYT/pseuds/AmichelleYT





	1. Chapter 1

Out in the Galaxy.... roamed an escape pod.

Only this escape pod held someone of great importance. A femme. Her designation was Tempest. She was the last Predacon, alive at the time.

She was a very fierce warrior. Always fought to protect the ones she cared about.

As the pod drifted endlessly in space, it was suddenly pulled towards a small planet.

This planet had looked like it was blue, green, white, and brown from the view of the pod.

The pod had gotten caught in the gravitational pull toward the planet. Soon it started falling into the planet's atmosphere.

It began falling toward the ground, and fast.

Soon, it crashed into a forest of the planet. The name of the planet was soon discovered by the pods navigational system.

It was called...

Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

"Warning! Warning! Systems Failing! Initiating Emergency Stasis Protocol!"

That was the last thing I heard from the escape pod before I was put into Stasis.

You see, I was trying to get away from my home planet Cybertron.

*****

It was later on in the war. Many have fallen.

I had been fighting alongside my old friend, Optimus Prime, when he ordered us to fall back. We were greatly outnumbered. After we escaped, Optimus had walked up to me.

"Tempest. I ask of you to do something for me." He had stated. I would do almost anything for him. He helped me in very dark times. He helped me see the light.

"Anything Optimus." My voice had came through almost immediately after he stated that he needed a task done.

"I ask of you to leave this planet. The war is getting worse. I fear that our planet will not last much longer. I wish for you to leave Cybertron for your safety." I had not been expecting this.

"Optimus. I can't just leave you and the others."

"And you will not be leaving us. Only being shortly separated before we see each other again. I am issuing an order to leave   
Cybertron as soon as possible"

"Alright. Just, be careful. Make sure the others will, too" Was my reply. I was still hesitant about his request.

"We will. I shall see you soon old friend." He stated as we got closer to base. Closer to the pods.

"See you soon, Optimus." It had been the last thing I said before I stepped into an escape pod. I had only taken off shortly before the pod had been hit by something.

"Warning! Warning! Systems Failing! Initiating Emergency Stasis Protocol!"

Darkness was the last thing I saw.


End file.
